


news to me

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, F/M, M/M, Multi, discussion of virginity loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "What about you, Iggy?" Prompto asks, face bright with interest.  "Who was your first?"





	news to me

**Author's Note:**

> Three fics from me in three days? Apparently! I absolutely could not resist this kinkmeme prompt: https://www.dreamwidth.org/go?redir_type=threadroot&journal=ffxv_kinkmeme&talkid=10859322
> 
> Content notes: contains references to past consensual sex between 16-17yo teenagers.

"No way, really?" Prompto stares at Noctis, wide-eyed. "You really are going to be a virgin on your wedding night?"

Ignis rolls his eyes at the turn of conversation and finishes plating their dinner. "Shut up," Noctis says, "I'm royalty, there are rules."

"I thought at that party you and Marla . . . you went upstairs together, didn't you?"

"You wouldn't know, you were too busy getting it on with Josephine to pay attention." Noctis accepts a plate from Ignis with a murmured thanks, kicking his feet out toward the campfire.

"Ah, Josephine," Prompto sighs. "She had the biggest boobs--"

"Must you discuss women like pieces of meat?" Ignis interrupts. "I'm sure that young lady had more to recommend her than the size of her bosom."

"That's probably all Prompto was thinking about at the time," Gladio says as he takes his plate. "Was she your first?"

"First girl," Prompto replies. "Before that was Kevin from econ back in senior year."

"Don't get him started on Kevin from econ," Noctis warns around a mouthful of fish.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Ignis chides him. "It may be seafood but that doesn't mean we want to see food." He hands Prompto his portion, then settles himself in his own camp chair to dig in.

"You never forget your first," Gladio says, saluting Prompto with his mug.

"You date so much I'm surprised you remember any of them," Noctis teases. "If you can even call your hookups dating."

"Hey, I might get around, but I dated Nicola Argos for the better part of a year. We were each other's firsts. Both sixteen, didn't know what the fuck we were doing, but it was still good."

"What about you, Iggy?" Prompto asks, face bright with interest. "Who was your first?"

Ignis sighs. He knows better than to demur -- that will only set them after him like dogs on a scent. "If you must know, it was Gladio, and I was seventeen."

There's silence except for the crackling of the fire, and Ignis suddenly feels as if he's said something wrong.

"Wait, what?" Gladio asks, just as Prompto squeaks, "Seriously?!" looking between the two of them.

"I didn't realize that was anything surprising or unexpected," Ignis says carefully, trying to identify what exactly has everyone so worked up. "You all know that Gladio and I have been, shall we say, friends with benefits."

"Yeah," Noctis says, "but I guess I figured you would have lost your virginity to someone you actually _liked_."

"I like Gladio well enough," Ignis says, rolling his eyes.

"Well enough to give him your virginity I guess," Prompto adds.

Gladio is still staring at him, and Ignis raises an eyebrow in his direction. "You never said," he says, and if Ignis didn't know better he'd think Gladio sounded guilty.

"It hardly seemed important when you were dragging me into the armory supply room," he says dryly. Noctis makes an outraged sound, though he supposes it's more at the fact that he'd had sex with Gladio in a closet off the training hall than that he'd had sex with Gladio at all.

"If I'd known, I would have--" Gladio makes a vague gesture.

"Would have what? I assure you, it was quite satisfactory and I have no regrets. If I had, I wouldn't have done it again. Many times. Over the course of several years."

"I don't need to know that," Noctis complains. "It's bad enough knowing you fucked in the training room. My _dad_ handles those weapons. So does yours," he adds with a glare in Gladio's direction.

"How did I not _know_?" Gladio asks, honestly befuddled. "I was a mess my first time but I don't remember you ever being anything other than perfect."

"High praise," Ignis says with a smile. "My job is being prepared for all eventualities and that extends to my personal life as well. Now then, shall we finish dinner? The fish is better hot than cold."

"Maybe you should teach Noct how to be prepared for Lady Lunafreya," Prompto says, waggling his eyebrows. Noctis pulls a chocobo plushie from the armiger and throws it at him, and just like that the uncomfortable discussion is over. Ignis eyes Gladio thoughtfully as the evening wears into night. It _has_ been a while since the last time they were together. He smiles. Perhaps tomorrow he'll book two rooms.


End file.
